fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Valley
Map Coming soon . . . Information This is a dark and craggy area where the most powerful of monsters dwell, it used to be the heart of an empire and a center of trade, but now all that is left are ruins that are slowly sinking into the valleys large lake. The ground is seemingly dull and lifeless with very few plants being able to grow in the carved earth and dark skies hang above the landscape. Hazards: Layout Base Camp: In this area you start of in your average camp that is on a large stone with no grass or plant life in sight, there is only one path to take which leads the hunter to zone 1 and off into the distance you can see the Tower. Zone 1: This area is where you find the harmless herbivorous monsters grazing on what little vegetation is growing in this craggy landscape, there are two paths to choose from with the rightmost path leading to zone 2 and the leftmost path leading to zone 3. Here you can find multiple herb gathering points. Zone 2: '''This zone is around the same size as zone 1 and is where most of the smaller predatory monsters spawn, there are two paths in this area with the leftmost path leading to area 3 and the rightmost path leading to area 7. In this zone you can gather herbs, insects, and harvest from the junk piles found across the area. '''Zone 3: '''This is the area that most of the large monsters spawn and within this dry craggy area there are the remains of stone buildings roads and statues. Here hunters can find mining spots as well as junk harvesting piles. There are two paths to be found here, one that takes the hunter back to zone 1 and another that takes the hunter up a flight of stairs into zone 4. '''Zone 4: '''This area is the smallest on the map and has nothing to offer in terms of gathering points it does however have a large stone carving of the three species and various stone carvings that depict other elder dragons, and in the center of the shrine there is a one way path that leads to zone 5. '''Zone 5: Zone 5 is a beach with many abandoned houses and in the water, there is an entrance to an underwater cave that leads to zone 12 and a path that leads zone 6. In this zone a hunter can mine for ore and gather mushrooms. Zone 6: '''This is the zone where most of the aquatic monsters spawn, and this area is a half submerged meaning that the hunter can fight in water or on land, there is a path leading to zone 7 and a dock leading to zone 10. Hunters can come into this zone to fish. '''Zone 7: This zone is inside a crumbling building that acts as a home for most of the cave dwelling monsters in the area and within this zone bone piles and Popo corpse can be found. There are two paths to take in this area one of which leads to zone 8 and the other leads to zone 9. Zone 8: '''This is a nesting area within the ruins/cave system and there is a large skylight that allows flying monsters to reach this area, the hunter can gather wyvern eggs from this zone. There is one path that leads to zone 9. '''Zone 9: '''This is the largest zone on the map and multiple mining and mushroom gathering points can be found here and this is where most cave dwelling monsters can be found. At the end of the cave there is an entrance that leads into zone 10 which is the lake. '''Zone 10: '''This is the lake and only aquatic monsters can be fought here and hunters can harvest from sunken junk piles for loot. There are two paths in this zone one of which the hunter needs to climb up a net and onto a dock that leads to zone 6 and another that leads to zone 11. '''Zone 11: This area is another half submerged zone where hunters can fight both on land or in the water, on the shore there is the entrance to a cave that leads to zone 12. Zone 12: Is a small half submerged cave that most of the large aquatic monster nests in and has an underwater passage that leads to zone 5. Monsters '''Small Monsters: '''Popo, Baggi, Bullfango, Giggi, '''Large Monsters: '''Silver Rathalos, Golden Rathian, Molten Tigrex, Gore Magala, Stygian Zinogre, Rajang, Raging Brachydios. '''Elder Dragons: '''Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Kirin, Kushala Daiora, White Fatalis Category:Areas Category:Nrex117